Brain Drain
by VogueCyrus
Summary: Her head snapped up, one foot hanging off the step and her eyes landed on the football zooming through the air. Towards her. (Catorade family - implied Jori)


**Brain Drain**

It was Friday afternoon; everyone was leaving school, getting ready for the weekend ahead of them. Cat was walking towards Tori's locker to meet the gang so they could go to _Karaoke Dokie_ for lunch, giggling at an image of a puppy on her phone. Naturally, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she stepped down the main stairs.

"_Yo, watch out!_"

That caught her attention, and her friends attention as well. Her head snapped up, one foot hanging off the step and her eyes landed on the football zooming through the air. Towards her. She let out a loud squeak and the ball hit her head, causing her to tumble down the stairs and for her friends to screech her name.

_**Five hours later…**_

Cat heard faint voices calling out to her, voices that sounded like her friends. With a moan, she opened her eyes and five simultaneous sighs of relief were heard.

"Oh God, thank God you're okay Cat!" Tori exclaimed in relief.

Cat blinked up at her and frowned slowly. "Of.. course I'm okay.. Uhm.. Who are you?"

Tori blinked as Jade snorted besides her. She whirled around and gave her girlfriend a sharp glare which instantly shut her up. She sighed and turned back to her best friend, "I'm Tori, you don't remember me?"

Cat's nose scrunched up in an adorable form of concentration, trying hard to remember. She shook her head after a good two minutes, causing her red velvet hair to swish around her and her head to throb. She whimpered and clutched her head with wide eyes. "Owie."

The five friends shared a worried glance and Beck decided to step up. "Cat, do you remember me?"

Her eyes lit up once again and she giggled. "Of course! You're Beck!" She giggled once again. "_Beckie_!" His face flushed red as Andre let out a loud belly laugh. Her attention was averted to him and she grinned. "And you're DreDre!" His smile fell from his lips and Beck smirked. She then turned to Robbie, who was watching her in complete worry. "And you're Robbie!" Then to Jade and she giggled again. "And I could never forget my best friend, _**Raven**_!" Jades smirk fell and she scowled instead. Cat paused for a moment, pondering. "But.. you all look different. Older."

Despite her worry for Cat, Tori giggled at the nickname, turning to look at her girlfriend. "Raven?" She grinned at the red tint on Jade's cheeks as she scowled and gently bumped her hip. "Don't worry, it's okay. I really liked _Beast Boy_." at that, Jade's lips curled up a little bit. Her eyes glimmered and she fiddled with the hem of Jade's sleeve. "I think I can get my hands on a costume.. for y'know.. later." She smiled as Jade full out smirked.

Beck sighed in exasperation, not even bothering to lecture them on their lack of a filter.

Andre placed a hand on his belly and let out his signature chuckle, "Heh,"

Cat's eyes lit up, not understanding their intentions. "Oooh! Can I play?! Jade always lets me be _Starfire_!" At this, Beck closed his eyes, Robbie's eyebrows scrunched and Andre smirked to himself.

Tori gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hands. "Sure, once you feel better."

Cat turned to her and pouted. "I'm sorry that I don't remember you," she paused. "Tori."

She gave her a sad smile and shook her head. "It's okay, KittyCat. It's not your fault."

Cat's eyes lit up even more and she giggled loudly. "You called me KittyCat. My best friends call me that,"

Tori's nose scrunched up and she looked at the other four, who Cat obviously remembered. "I know. I'm your best friend. And you're mine."

Before any more could be said, Beck intervened. "Cat, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uhmm…" she got a 'thinking' look on her face, the same as before. "The Halloween party,"

"What Halloween party?"

"Andre's."

The five didn't say anything. Four of them remembered that night, five years ago.

"Cat, that was five years ago." Cat looked at Robbie and laughed, shaking her head.

"You're wrong, that was yesterday." She nodded to herself, and Jade shook her head.

"No, you got hit in the head by a football by some wazzbag at school and fell down the stairs. The collision must have made you lose five hard of memories."

"Five years? So that's why you all look taller and your voices are lower?" They nodded and Cat let out a very quiet, "Oh," before a thought hit her like a train and she looked at her friends with a look that resembled horror. "Wait! I'm…" She counted in her head. "Sixteen?!"

"Alright, back home," Tori said comfortingly as the three girls entered Cat's pink bedroom together a few hours later.

Cat let out a sigh of relief seeing her room the exact same way she remembered it. She had been very nervous about this, but now she was more at ease. She sat down on the bed, and smiled at her guests. She opened her arms with a giggle, "Sit down, people!"

"Oh!" Tori giggled as well, and she jumped onto the very soft bed, laying down. Jade pursed her lips and joined the two, on each a side of Cat and laid down with them. They stared up at the ceiling of her bed, breathing softly.

"…I have a confession, girls." Cat whispered, staring first at Jade, and then at Tori, before looking up again, "I kissed a boy…" she blushed, and hid her face in her hands.

Tori couldn't help but smile, "Robbie, right?" she questioned, pushing Cat's hands away, so they could see her. She knew about this a long time ago during one of their many sleepovers.

"Yeah…" Cat said, getting even redder in the face, "He kissed me. Just at this Halloween… Well, it wasn't this Halloween, but the last thing I remember is that kiss,"

"You have a crush on him, right?" Tori whispered, softly stroking Cat on the arm, "It's alright if you do. Last thing you remember, you guys had something going on." Jade rolled her eyes and turned onto her stomach. "He likes you, y'know."

Cat turned her face to the side, her eyes wide, "He does? But then she deflated, sighing. "But it's not like I'd ever do something with him, I mean, duh; think about the age difference!"

Jade and Tori chuckled.

"And he's not even the same Robbie anymore…" Cat whispered. She turned onto her stomach, to get more comfortable, like Jade had. She was feeling something weird in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't know what it was. It was a feeling she had never felt before.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, concerned. She had noticed Cat shift uncomfortably a couple of times, but she wasn't quite sure what it meant, or if the redhead was just nervous.

"I have a weird feeling in my tummy…" Cat complained. At times like these, she felt so stupid. She was younger than them, so she should be allowed to ask about things that concerned her. But still; they were supposed to be the same age, so wouldn't they think she was stupid?

"Maybe you need to wazz?" Tori bluntly suggested.

Cat giggled, and sat up in bed, "Maybe…" she jumped off of it, and went for the bathroom door, "…you never know." she finished, before she closed the door behind her.

Jade made sure the door was shut before springing up and pouncing on her girlfriend, who let out a screech of surprise before being cut off by Jade's lips. Pulling away, the pale girl smirked. "So.. About those costumes."

Tori looked up at her with wide eyes before laughing and pulling her down to kiss her once more–

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Tori immediately pushed Jade off her, making her fall onto the ground with a grunt, and hurried towards the bathroom door. Cat's shriek had been horrifying, and goosebumps raised on her skin. What had happened?

Jade quickly followed and knocked on the door repeatedly, "Cat? Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Tori chipped in, swallowing a huge lump in her throat.

The door was unlocked, and Cat's head came through the small slit, "…I'm bleeding," she sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm bleeding. I dunno what's happening."

"Are you bleeding on your stomach?" Tori asked, once again not getting her facts down right.

"From my…" Cat sniffed, and searched for the right words. Then she closed the door, and leaned against it. They could hear the thud from her back, hitting it.

"From where?" Tori asked, while Jade seemed to put things together in her head…

"From my … personal area." Cat continued, and tears were now evident in her voice. They could hear her sniffs through the door.

Jade nudged Tori in the side, "Her period." She explained, "She's probably never had it before. Of course she's freaked out. We hadn't learned about yet it at the time,"

Tori's face fell, as realization dawned on her, "Oh…" she whispered, but then furrowed her brow, "What are we gonna do, Jade?"

Jade nodded towards the door, where they could still hear Cat sob, "…I'm saying, we help her."

Tori swallowed hard, and held out her closed fist, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

Jade nodded, and held out her hand as well, "On three…"

"One."

"Two…"

"Three…"

They looked down at their fists, and Tori immediately lost face. She had paper, but Jade had scissors. Figures. This was _Jade_.

"Chiz…" she mumbled, and let out a sigh, "I'll be right back." Then she knocked on the door, and the sobs constrained, "Cat? Let me come in and help you?"

"Help me?" they heard her whimper.

"Yeah, open the door, Kitty." Tori replied, in her best mother-voice, that she usually reserved for the girl. She figured this was a little hard on Cat, and probably embarrassing, "I'm gonna help you, so you can take care of this yourself from now on."

"Okay…" she said, before the door was opened, to let Tori in, "I'm really sorry…"

"It's alright," Tori replied, completely ignoring the blood, and what else, "I'm here to help you, KittyCat…"


End file.
